


如果佐疫被阴阳师抓住的话……

by lynndreamsky



Category: Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndreamsky/pseuds/lynndreamsky
Summary: 斩佐前提 大量 路人佐 描写。阅读前请注意。斩佐前提大量路人佐描写。阅读前请确认自己能够接受相关设定。至于路人和佐疫之间有没有发生些什么脖子以下不可描写的事情就任君想象了…满足私心妄想，烂尾烂连接烂转折烂打斗，如果这样也可以的话，感谢阅读





	如果佐疫被阴阳师抓住的话……

**Author's Note:**

> 斩佐前提 大量 路人佐 描写。阅读前请注意。  
> 斩佐前提大量路人佐描写。阅读前请确认自己能够接受相关设定。至于路人和佐疫之间有没有发生些什么脖子以下不可描写的事情就任君想象了…满足私心妄想，烂尾烂连接烂转折烂打斗，如果这样也可以的话，感谢阅读

“哈啊……哈啊……哈……唔嗯！嗯……”少年浑浊的喘息声充满了空旷的洞穴，其中间或夹杂着抽搐一般的呻吟，成了延绵不绝的音色中的顿点。今天已经是第几天了呢？大家，一定都很着急吧。为什么会发生这种事情呢？无力的身体被牢牢拘束着，倒在地上的佐疫半阖双眼，微张着嘴大口呼吸，拖着朦朦胧胧的视野和昏昏沉沉的头脑，佐疫不知第几次地询问自己。

一切的起始，是那天的独自任务。对手是曾被封印已久的恶灵，机缘巧合不知被什么人破坏了封印重获自由。在经过了半天的苦战后，对方终于先于佐疫彻底倒下。不过随后，佐疫踉跄了两步也倒在了一片断壁残垣之中。腹部巨大的撕裂伤连带摧毁了大半的内脏，是致命伤。看来是要死一次了。不过斩岛他们发现自己没有返回的话，很快就会来接自己了，所以不要紧的。佐疫这么想着，安心闭上了眼睛。  
再次找回知觉的时候，佐疫感觉到的是沉重感与束缚感。他难受地哼了一声，试着翻身调整到一个舒适的姿势，这是他才发现全身都被缠绕满了红色的绳索。头脑和精神还很混沌，但是佐疫已经没有要继续睡下去的感觉了。他艰难地睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是灰色的穹顶，而非公馆医务室里亲切的鹅黄色天花板。头还昏昏沉沉的，身体也感觉很劳累。这是不同于以前再生后那种虚弱的感觉，而是，对，就像被强迫完成了谷裂的全套肌肉锻炼一样的疲累感。这实在是很异常的现象。  
佐疫勉强撑起眼睛扫视了一眼自己所处的环境。似乎是某处一个巨大的洞穴，有斑斑驳驳的天光从天井漏进来，给洞穴提供了天然的光源以至于就算没有照明也不会漆黑一片。借着那样的光源，佐疫看到了刻画在地面上的法阵，还有那些挂在石柱和其他地方，布满了整个空间的符纸和咒文。这一切都昭示着，这里应该是属于某个阴阳师或者类似职业的人类。身体上的伤痕已经再生完毕，但是自己的制服不见了，被换成了白色的就像是斩岛休假的时候会穿的那种浴衣。佐疫想起以前曾经听其他的亡者和妖怪说过，人类的阴阳师会寻找力量强大的灵体作为自己的式神。带自己回来的人，大概也是做着这种打算所以才没有将自己驱逐封印的吧。不过，如果是阴阳师的话，只要告诉对方自己是“狱卒”，那么对方应该就能理解，自己是不能成为式神的存在，然后放自己回去了。想到这里，佐疫也就安安心心地等待着下一次将他带回来的人的到来了。  
但是佐疫万万没想到，将他带回来的男人在听到自己是“狱卒”之后，不但没有释放自己，反而变本加厉给自己套上了更多的符咒，再在自己的身体上写上了咒文。虽说是比较特殊，但是“狱卒”毕竟也属于“冥界”的“鬼”，咒文之类的当然也会对自己起作用。从那天开始，没日没夜的与那些咒文以及那个人类阴阳师的抗争就开始了。如果是万全状态的自己的话，应该很容易就能挣脱这里的束缚，但偏偏是再生后的自己，从零开始新生的力量还不足以打破这些咒文，甚至一直是处于被压制的状态。  
洞穴的石门被打开了，囚禁着佐疫的男人端着一碗水走过来，佐疫下意识地咬紧牙别过头去。接下来发生的事情已经是这一段时间的日常。男人毫不怜惜地捏过佐疫的下巴把他的头掰过来，掐住他的下颌骨强行撬开他的嘴。佐疫不断摇头想要摆脱男人的掌控，被捆住的双臂推拒着男人的胸口和手臂。但是长久的禁水禁食使得体力本就不占上风的佐疫更为虚弱，此时佐疫的力道大概一个人类的中学生都能压制住。奋力的抗争在侵略者眼中竟显出一股欲拒还迎的味道。  
男人是故意没有完全压制禁锢佐疫的行动的。以现在的实力对比，男人如果想要让佐疫一丝一毫都动不了的话简直轻而易举，但是他却允许佐疫保留反抗的权力。因为这样的话，每一次两人间的争斗都能为自己确立一次得胜者的信心，同时给佐疫的心里烙印上“并非无法反抗，而是竭尽全力也无法赢得过”的印象。久而久之，“赢不了”的心理就会成为一种潜意识，从精神上压制住佐疫。  
咬紧的牙齿终究还是被撬开，瓷碗横冲直撞进嘴里，连带着碗里的水也泼洒进去一些。  
“唔……不，不要……唔嗯……咕，不……咳……不……唔咕……”清水润湿了干燥开裂的双唇，细胞在叫嚣着需要汲取水分的滋养。但是佐疫却一口都不想喝。不要！不要喝这个！就算每天都没有食物，也只有这么一碗水可以喝，也绝对不喝这个！因为，喝了这个的话，就会不知道自己是谁了。喝了这个的话，自己的脑子就会变得好像一块干涸的海绵一样，除了那个阴阳师说的话以外，什么都听不进去、什么都思考不了了。而且，就算之后清醒过来，也会被夺走一部分记忆。他现在能记住的事情已经越来越少了，喝酒的人是谁，抽烟的人是谁，总板着脸的人是谁，总打破东西的人是谁，弹吉他的人是谁，他已经全都叫不出名字了。就连会有他们出现的片段也越来越少越来越模糊单调。这么下去的话，总有一天自己会忘记所有的事情，变成一块白板吧。那个时候，作为“佐疫”的自己也就彻底消失了吧。然后重新被谁肆意涂抹上颜色，身心全部受制于人，那样简直比死上千次万次都要痛苦。但是，那个时候，就连现在自己能意识的“痛苦”也无法体会了吧。  
“唔！咳！咳咳！”溺水的疼痛让佐疫的身体反射性地剧烈挣扎起来。阴阳师的男人粗鲁地倾泻瓷碗，丝毫不在意那些水会不会被洒出来或者会不会呛到佐疫。反正只要有一点点能流进咽喉就可以了，而这是不可避免的。  
不论是否愿意，水还是会流进自己胃里，这一点佐疫也是知道的，但他就是做不到毫不反抗束手就擒。视线中飘起一层朦胧的雾气，视觉、听觉全部都渐渐被隔绝了。下次醒来时，自己又会忘记什么呢？  
靛蓝色眼睛的身影出现在浓雾彼方。斩岛，斩岛啊！唯独不想忘记你啊。所以，快来救我吧。马上，就要连你的事情都记不起来了……  
在心里默念着斩岛的名字，佐疫的意识融化在一片白浊之中。

男人看着佐疫眼睛里的光彩渐渐黯淡下去最终变成打磨残次的玻璃珠一样刻板黯淡，挣扎的幅度也越来越小，直到最后自主而顺从地主动乖乖喝完了大碗里剩下的水，嘴里吐露出一声轻蔑的冷哼。  
就算说是狱卒，终究也只不过是鬼类而已。‘不可以收狱卒为式神’什么的规矩无非是无能无力的老头子们技不如人的借口而已，我跟他们可不一样。再说，这个世界本就是弱肉强食的，强者制人而弱者制于人乃是天理。  
男人勾起佐疫的下巴左右端详着感叹道：“但是狱卒的再生能力还真是麻烦啊。如果是一般的亡者或者妖怪什么的，只要卸掉下巴或者打碎下颚骨就可以了，狱卒的话，这点伤势第二天就能恢复原状。不过算了，成为式神以后这是个方便的能力呢。”  
“……”  
“那么，开始今天的课程吧。”

 

“佐疫！”斩岛突然从梦中惊醒，身上布满冷汗，心脏狂跳不止。他连着大喘了好几口气才镇静下来，发现自己刚刚竟然在公馆的休息室里睡着了。刚刚应该是做了什么梦吧，但是已经记不了具体的内容了，只隐约觉得是一个糟糕的梦。  
“真是讨厌的感觉。嗯？”斩岛扶着额头站起身子，结果听到了布料摩擦落地的声音。一条毯子从他的膝头滑落到地上。给自己盖上毯子的是谁呢？斩岛捡起那条织物想着，若是说公馆里谁最有可能做这件事的话，难道！？  
就在这时休息室的门毫无预兆地打开了。  
“佐疫？”斩岛看过去，但是走进来的并不是身材娇小的同僚，而是有着绿色双眼的高大同事。  
“斩岛，你醒了啊。”木舌端着两个杯子走进来。  
“是木舌啊。”斩岛的声调沉了下来。  
木舌走过去，把还冒着热气的茶杯递给了斩岛，之后在斩岛身边坐下来。“你最近太劳累了，刚刚靠在沙发上就睡着了呢。回房间好好休息一下吧。”  
“不，不用了。”斩岛道过谢后抿了一口茶水，说，“现在时间还早，我睡不着。过一会儿我去把最近逮捕的亡者的资料整理完了再回去睡吧。”  
“是么。”木舌看了看休息室的挂表，已经是时近午夜的时间了，他只能无声地叹气。  
自从佐疫失踪的这两三周以来，斩岛一直都是这样：拼命地出外勤，然后晚上又把所有的文书工作揽到自己身上工作到深夜，直到实在支持不住才会躺会床上睡觉，有好几次都被发现直接在书桌旁边就睡过去了。其他人自然是看不下去，但是谁也无力阻止，谷裂甚至为此揍过他，但是毫无用处。毕竟对于现在的斩岛来讲，根本是不可能安安稳稳休息的。如果不用高强度的工作将体力和精神全部消耗到极致的话，一旦得到些许空隙，焦虑、担心和慌乱的情绪就会一拥而上将他拖入万劫不复的深渊。空闲的休息时间才是对他最大的折磨。  
片刻沉寂后，斩岛开口了：“佐疫他……”  
“暂时 还没有找到。”木舌温润的声音里透露出些许不忍，不过他马上将这一丝情绪掩去，换上了明朗鼓励的强调，“肋角桑已经向上级汇报了，也加派了人手。一定，能够找得到的。”但是，所谓的“一定”又是多久之后呢？佐疫已经失踪块二十天了，活不见人死不见尸，对于狱卒来讲可以说是最糟糕的状况。  
斩岛沉默了些许，突然将杯中茶水一饮而尽，然后起身向门外走去。“多谢了啊，木舌。我先去资料室了。”  
“斩岛！”木舌突然叫住了他，“你绝对不可以在那之前就倒下。哪怕是为了佐疫。”  
斩岛顿了下来，然而并没有回头，径直走出房间。

 

佐疫的意识在一片黑暗中找回了身体的知觉。这几天他能清醒的时间越来越少了，而且就算能勉强恢复一些知觉，他也没有气力睁开眼睛。身体全天不断地忍受着类似长时间高烧一样的干热与晕眩，这股热量炙烤着他的每一寸身体，从内到外，连骨髓都煎至沸腾。这些全部都是与缠绕全身的咒文相抗衡的结果。不过，这样的煎熬仅仅反映在他尚未被咒文侵蚀的身体部分。从身体的四周起，已经被咒文完全侵蚀支配的部分传来的是异常舒适而轻松的感觉，那部分身体软绵绵地瘫软着，慵懒而充满活力。那样的感觉时刻在诱惑着他，就像是柔软舒适的羽被在诱惑着疲惫的旅人陷入轻柔的梦乡一样，诱惑着佐疫放弃抵抗缴械就范，稍稍放松，便会攻城略地地蚕食吞噬他的身心。  
一只手探入了佐疫的衣服里，轻轻抚摸上佐疫大腿上被侵蚀的部分。手掌触及肌肤的一瞬间，一股难以言喻的感觉顺着佐疫的神经传导到脊柱逆行向上直冲他的大脑。全身都像过了电一样酥麻，汗毛一根根全都立起来，每一个细胞都在战栗，全身都在不可抑制的颤抖。佐疫从未体会过的这种舒服的感觉，他不自觉哼出一声悠长的呻吟，甚至没有发觉自己的身体在主动贴上对方所求更多这样的感觉和触摸，就像阳光下伸懒腰的幼猫向人撒娇一样。  
“对对，就是这样，乖孩子。式神会向主人献上全副身心，成为主人自身的衍生一样的存在。对于主人的嘉奖会由衷感到高兴并且渴求主人的关爱，这也是自然而然的天性。”阴阳师的男人一边柔声说话，一边像是爱抚珍宝一样抚摸佐疫的身体。  
像是恋人的双唇亲吻过初愈的伤口，这样的感觉，想要更多的，更多……  
佐疫突然发狠地一口咬破了自己的舌尖，力道大得生生咬下一块舌肉。鲜血的腥味儿迅速在口腔中蔓延开了，伴随着令人痉挛的激痛将他的意识从布满麻药的沼泽中拽上岸来。在最初因为疼痛而导致的窒息过去后，佐疫断断续续地大口喘着气。  
不可以！不可以就此沉沦！佐疫摇着头努力保持理智，却没有看到男人眼中一闪而过的狠戾。  
“是么，原来你更喜欢疼痛啊。”男人平静地说完后，手指突然发力，像是要抓下一块肉一样深深扣进佐疫的身体。  
佐疫一直紧闭的双眼蓦地睁开，瞳孔缩小地如同针孔一般，接着，撕心裂肺的惨叫声响彻整个洞穴。游走全身的激烈疼痛，连带着一直晕眩的大脑让此时佐疫的胃一阵阵紧缩，但是一直没能进食也几乎没有饮水，他根本吐不出任何东西。炙热的胃酸涌上他的喉咙一路灼烧食道，酸味充斥他的嗅觉，眼前全是不断炸裂的白色光点。止不住痉挛抽搐的身体像是一条被尖刀钉死在砧板上的鱼一样，被束缚的四肢不停挣扎拍打地面，但是除了徒增疲劳与痛楚之外，毫无作用。  
“相对的，对于主人的责罚，式神也会有更深的体会。”像是接着补充自己之前说的话一样，男人的声音依旧平静，不声不响地又加重了手上的力道。  
青年的惨叫声在洞穴中回荡，而男人脸上侧浮现出满意的笑容。从他的影子中升腾的黑影如同巨大的蝙蝠一样笼罩住青年全身。仿佛没有尽头的凄厉悲鸣渐渐抽搐得断断续续，最终全部归于寂静。

 

“这边！快点！”  
再上路上疾奔的两个军装身影，是木舌和斩岛。他们的目的地是半山废弃的洋馆，那里似乎成了部分生者亡者统统都会袭击的亡灵们的巢穴。而奉命前去抓捕亡者的木舌和斩岛在半途中接到了最新的情报，说是有几个探险灵异的大学生正在向着洋馆进发。如果他们进入洋馆的话，十有八九会遇害，所以务必要在那之前赶到洋馆。  
然而，当两人赶到洋馆的时候，却发现凌乱的洋馆里一个亡灵的影子都没有，没有加害者，也没有受害者。而且，别说恶灵了，就连任何灵体存在过的迹象都没有，整个空间就被净化过一样纤尘不染。  
“又是这种情况啊。”木舌环视一圈碎裂倒塌的家具和石块后叹气。  
所谓的“这种情况”，是这一个多月以来突然持续发生的，目标亡者的消失。似乎有谁总是先他们一步到达现场，消除掉了亡者的存在。若是只是驱除恶灵和妖怪倒还好，但是连一些恶作剧的灵，甚至是迷途游荡的普通亡者都会被消除。而从人间相关的部门接洽的亡者人数又明显对不上。这种情况实在不能不叫人多心了。  
这个时侯，从洋馆的某处突然传来了一声轻微的石块滚落的声音，突兀而不协调，不像是自然崩落的石块。木舌和斩岛两人对视一样后，一同走向发出声音的方向。他们最后找到的，是杂物间角落里的矮柜。木舌适宜斩岛做好准备，之后猛地拉开了柜门。柜门拉开的瞬间，并没有如之前二人预料一般从里面冲出什么不好的东西，里面的人反倒是被大灰狼发现的小兔子一般抱着头发出了“咦咦咦”的叫声。  
在里面的是一个亡者的小男孩。  
在小男孩知道两个人的狱卒身份后，他的恐惧立刻消失了，毫不挣扎的让木舌牵着手带在洋馆里探查。据这个小男孩说，在木舌和斩岛来到这里之前，有一个看上去像是式神身份的人来过这里。不由分说以闪电之势清剿了这里所有的亡者，不仅仅是那几个作恶的亡灵，连被那些亡灵欺压的普通弱小幽魂也被毫不留情地歼灭了。当他以为自己肯定也逃不过一劫的时候，那个式神的杀戮却停止了。对方的枪直指瘫在地上的自己，不知为何却始终没有扣下扳机，自己就是在那个时候趁机逃跑躲起来的。直到刚刚木舌他们找到自己，这期间外面到底发生了什么事情，他就一概不知了。  
“大概之后那个式神的主人来过了吧。”因为不论怎么杀，死过一次的亡者都不可能再死一次。既然他们来到这里的时候没有任何亡者活动的迹象，那就只能说明，那之后有谁来回收了那些被打散的亡者。不过，用枪的式神还真是少见啊。怎么看也是近一两百年的死者所变成的式神了，但是却能拥有如此不俗的战斗力，或许生前就是军人出身吧。正在斩岛推测那个式神的身份时，碎石下掩埋着的一个东西吸引了木舌的注意力。在逼仄的阴影中，一点红色的光源正在规则地闪烁着。  
木舌把它拿出来，那是一台还在运行着的DV机。  
“这是？”  
“这个好像是他们之前从别的生者那里抢来玩儿的东西。”小男孩回答到。  
“还在运作着呢啊。”或许拍到什么，姑且先看看好了。木舌这么想着，调出了这之前一直在记录着的最新的视频画面。视频的开头是亡灵们想要拍摄灵异视频的吵闹画面，几分钟后，毫无预兆的战斗开始了，而这之后的画面，让木舌全身都僵住了。  
“你在干什么呢？”斩岛看到木舌在摆弄那个机器，也凑上来，在他看清DV拍摄到的画面之后，阴森狠厉的鬼气瞬间从他身上爆发开来压抑了整个空间。一切只因为，现在在画面上出现的那个剿灭着亡者们的式神，有着他们再熟悉不过的茶色头发和水色的眼睛。  
那个式神，不是别人，正是失踪已久的佐疫。  
“总之，先把这个带回去报告给肋角桑，这孩子也先带回狱都。斩岛！”  
直到被木舌用力摇醒，斩岛才意识到自己刚刚陷入了怎样的状态。  
在回程的路上，大概是被斩岛之前的鬼气吓到了，被木舌抱着的小男孩每当目光无意间与斩岛交汇的时候，都会迅速把头埋进木舌的颈窝躲起来。直到斩岛和他们的距离拉得稍远一些之后，小男孩才在木舌耳边小声问道：“呐，叔叔。”  
“嗯？”  
“叔叔是狱卒，是不是就像警察一样，是惩罚坏人，帮助好人的人，对吧？”  
“也可以这么说吧。”  
“那叔叔们可以去救那个式神的大哥哥么？我那个时候看到了，大哥哥的衣服下面，身上全都是伤口和瘀痕。那个大哥哥，一定是碰到了很坏的主人，被很残酷地对待着。被主人残酷对待的式神，会一直过得非常凄惨的。所以……”  
“会救他的。”回答他的是，落后了他们几步的斩岛，目光像是暗云涌动的海，“一定，会救他的。”

 

肋角在办公室里看着录像的画面一言不发，平日里不离手的烟杆放在桌子旁边。虽然他没有做出任何表示，但是却让人感到周围的空气都变成了固体一般在挤压着身体和五脏六腑。过了许久，他终于开口了，本就浑厚的音色此时更是阴沉。  
“斩岛呢？”  
“回来以后就回房间了，一直都没有出来。”  
“木舌，你这几天看好他。我到现世去一趟。”  
“我知道了。”

 

在日本国会大厦地下，有一个隐秘的通道。那是普通人绝不会注意到，或者说注意到也进不去的地方。通道连接着的地下大厦，是掌管这个国家里世界的中枢。比首相官邸的保卫更加严密也更加安全的这个地方，如今正被一个不明人士长驱直入。没有人知道入侵者从何而来，因为沿途所有人，不论是警卫还是一般的工作人员，全部在看到入侵者之前便被巨大的压迫感夺去了意识。通道最深处的雕花大门被近乎粗鲁的力道推开，入侵者毫不理会站在巨大办公桌前汇报着什么工作的人惊异又愤怒地“来者何人”的质问，将他从桌前拉开后毫不客气地把一叠照片摔在桌子上展现在坐在桌子后方的人的面前。  
“你的人干的好事。”入侵者的语气很明确地表明，他现在正处在盛怒之中，红色瞳孔中有业火在燃烧。  
坐在桌子后边的中年人看着桌子上的照片，照片里穿着军装的青年和穿着蓝色长衣的式神，赫然就是同一个人。中年人沉默片刻后应道：“我知道了，给我一个星期时间。”  
“一个星期？小鬼，你是在开玩笑么？”入侵者，肋角，脸上露出了看到荒唐事一样的笑容，然而整个空间的空气的重量都在瞬间加重了。他把手撑到桌面上，居高临下地看着那个中年人，“我的人已经失踪两个月了。是什么意思你懂么？你的人干出这种事情，你竟然这两个月来都浑然不知，现在居然还说要我等一个星期？”  
“……”  
“而且，也是这两个月开始，我们探查到的亡者数量和接引的亡者数量严重不符，你知道这是什么意思吧？有谁在收集亡者做些什么，那样的话，异变只是迟早的事情。这样你也还要等一个星期么？”  
“……我知道了，我会在三天之内给你答复的。”  
“虽然我们不能对生者出手，但是祛除妖异就另当别论了。太阳第二次落山的时候如果没有结果的话，就由我来接手。到时候不管怎样你都没有怨言吧。”  
“我知道了，就照你的意思办吧。”  
“很好，我等着你的消息。”肋角轻笑着，如同来时一样，丝毫没有客套的意思便很干脆地转身离去。  
“站，站住！说来就来说走就走！你是什么人！”从肋角进门起就一直被无视的秘书突然向前迈了一大步，手中的符咒蓄势待发——然而也仅仅是待发而已。  
“哦~在我面前拿出那种东西，胆量令人赞赏。”肋角转过头看着他，脸上露出了一抹微笑“如果你现在是个死人的话，我倒是有兴趣然你来我手下见习试试看。”  
在那一瞬间，那个年轻人看到了死亡。没错，并不是什么“自己死亡的画面”这种东西，而是死亡本身。

直到肋角离开很久，房间里的气息才再次开始流动起来。手指传来灼烧的疼痛，年轻的秘书这才发现手中的咒符不知合适早已尽数化作灰烬，不仅如此，这个房间内所布置的所有符文和结界也全部都焚毁了。  
“那个人，是谁？”年轻人这么问道，甚至没有发现自己的声音还在因为恐惧而颤抖。  
而相比之下，那个中年人就要镇定许多，他叹了口气道：“你这么年轻，不认识他也无可厚非。那是肋角，是冥界的高官，统领所有狱卒的人。”  
“冥界……那就是鬼了？这样的鬼……这样的话哪怕召集全部的战斗力也要……”  
“别傻了，就算是召集这个国家全部的战力，也不可能打得过他的。肋角，他可是一个人赤手空拳就能打翻整个狱都的人。”中年人继而看向那几张照片自语道：“真是没想到，在我接手的任期内竟然会发生强收狱卒作为式神这种事情。”  
“那个，在下有一个疑问。”  
“你说。”  
“为什么不能收狱卒为式神呢？他们也就冥界鬼类的话那么……”  
“他们是不一样的。他们，狱卒，是协调着生死轮回、缉拿怪异的鬼，而且，某种意义上来讲和我们算是同僚。你 有什么时候见过拿同僚做成式神的么？”中年人拿起桌上的照片吩咐道，“狱都那里一直没有人找到他，大概是被用什么法术隐藏起来了吧。吩咐所有人都停下手里的工作，全力以赴去寻找这名狱卒。”

在肋角去了现世的第二天的黄昏，报信的乌鸦从现世飞回了狱卒公馆。木舌看到肋角只掠了一眼书信就把纸张揉烂了。  
“肋角桑，怎么了？”  
“木舌，叫上所有人，准备出发了。”肋角随手把纸团丢进垃圾箱，径直走过他身边，“我们去接佐疫回家。”  
“我明白了！”

 

在现世某处人迹罕至的深山里，有一幢废弃的公馆。散发着阴森气息，令人退避三舍的公馆，其实仅仅是一个伪装而已。如果得其门法而入的话，就能看到这是其实一幢装潢豪华考究的洋馆。而此时此刻，灯火辉煌的建筑物里，紧张的气氛一触即发。  
这个里世界业者的集会场里，原本是人头攒动的。但是现在，所有的人和式神都退到了会场的墙边。在他们让出的一块圆形的空间里，中途闯入的持刀的入侵者和保护着主人的持枪的式神正在无声地对峙。而那个持枪的式神普一亮相，就招来了其他一些式神的私语。  
“那个孩子，是肋角那边的人吧？”  
“骗人的吧！那不就是狱卒！？”  
“把狱卒收做式神什么的……”  
“该不会这个人也是……”  
“……要是肋角知道了的话……”  
其他式神们窃窃私语的嗡嗡声是无法干扰到斩岛一丝一毫的，现在真正令他动摇的，是面前佐疫黯淡无光的双眼中的陌生、冷酷与麻木。现在的佐疫与他们所熟知的那个温文尔雅的青年相比，判若两人。  
“已经被咒文完全夺取心智了么？佐疫。”即便是斩岛自言自语，也充满着痛心与苦涩。然而回应他的，是佐疫下一轮无情的攻击。子弹的轨迹直直指向斩岛的要害，同时封锁住他的行动范围。是佐疫惯用的能将自己的远程优势发挥至及至的战法。  
如果要缩短距离的话，就绝不可能安然无恙，但是如果不能拉近距离的话，根本只能单方面被压制，什么都结束不了。斩岛看准了一个空隙，脚下猛地一等，向着佐疫冲过去。这条道路上，只要舍弃掉左腿和右腹的话，就可以挡下射向心脏和头部，然后一口气将战斗转换为白刃战。金切与子弹撞击发出清脆的鸣响，子弹穿透小腿和腹部溅起小摊的血迹，斩岛咬牙忍着着预料之中的疼痛，一口气把距离缩短倒了金切的攻击范围之内。  
原本，斩岛是想要在不伤害到佐疫的情况下捕获那个作为主人的阴阳师，然后逼迫对方解开对佐疫的控制。但是佐疫却将保护阴阳师当成了自己最高的使命，完全不顾及自身的安慰，哪怕是把自己当做肉盾也要保住身后人的周全。为了阻止他的行动，斩岛只能忍痛挑断了他手脚的经络。虽然很痛，但是回复的时间也会相应变长，那个时侯他就能制服那个阴阳师。但是，佐疫却在转眼间就反手接住了他的刀刃。刀身穿过佐疫的手掌，然后被生生带离了既定的轨道。手腕上的伤口以超乎常理的速度愈合了，应该是阴阳师的法术加持吧。但是，那是超越了狱卒身体机能的恢复速度，所以伤口上留下了明显的疤痕，大概只是勉勉强强恢复到能不妨碍行动的程度而已。  
刀与枪的撞击声不绝于耳，间或还有子弹射击而出的声音，两个狱卒的身形交错互不相让。不知是谁的鲜血在空中飞溅，落到两个人的身上。斩岛的眼前不停闪过违和的画面，就好像有什么片段随着血珠一起挤进斩岛的脑海。这是什么？难道也是那个阴阳师的法术么？不知名的景象在斩岛眼前闪过，并且渐渐变得清晰起来。直到金切刺入佐疫的胸口，斩岛眼前一黑。  
而这一次，斩岛终于看清这是怎样的场景。  
在一片黑暗的虚空中，佐疫像一个新生的婴儿一样赤身裸体，抱紧自己的双腿蜷缩着。不知从什么地方伸展而来的咒文和挂满符纸的绳索像是恶毒的荆棘一样紧紧缠绕在他身上，将毒刺钉入他的身体拘束住他的行动，划出一道道交错的血痕。而在佐疫胸口的那道红色的咒文如同盘踞在他心头上的最阴险的毒蛇，将自己的毒牙深深咬进他的肌肤，将污秽的毒液源源不断注入这个纯净的灵魂。泪水从佐疫天青色的眸子里流出，划过脸颊，滴到他伤痕累累的身躯上，混合着血液一路而下，最后落进一片无边的黑暗中。  
“佐疫……唔！”  
右臂突然传来的剧烈疼痛将斩岛的精神拉回现实。他现在还是身处灯火辉煌的集会大厅，站在他面前的佐疫还拿着枪口尚在冒烟的手枪指着他，麻木的双眼中没有一丝动摇。他胸前的伤口里，红色的血肉在一丝丝纠结拉扯，以肉眼可见的速度彼此交联最后留下一个刺目的疤痕。斩岛下意识摸向自己的右臂，肩膀的地方，一个小小的血洞正在汩汩地往外冒着血。但是斩岛却完全不觉得疼。与被绞紧的心脏相比，右臂传来的疼痛简直微不足道。  
佐疫，这段时间里，你一直忍受着这样的煎熬折磨么？不，一定是，比现在还要痛苦万倍吧！  
“看到了么，金切？你也看到了吧。我们的挚友，被恶人所掳，饱受摧残，现在正独自哭泣，等着我们去救他。”红色黏腻的温暖液体浸透军服，蜿蜒过他的小臂、手指、刀柄、最后浸润了金切的刀身。那柄跟随斩岛多年的刀也仿佛是感到了主人的情感一般震动起来，发出阵阵嗡鸣声。  
“佐疫，现在马上，就把你从那个混账手里解放出来。”斩岛重新举起刀，靛蓝色的灵力镀上金切的刀身宛如给金切笼罩了一层靛蓝色的火焰。  
佐疫此时已经换上了杀伤力更大的小型冲锋枪，他瞄准斩岛的要害，扣动了扳机。在第一颗子弹射出的同时，斩岛也冲了上去。仅仅十左右米的距离，是子弹绝对不会打偏的距离，但是另一方面，也是一旦没有放倒对方的话瞬间就会被拉近为零的距离。佐疫的速度虽然很快，但是终究还是比近战的斩岛慢了一拍。转眼间斩岛已经冲到枪口的后方，将距离缩短到佐疫没有机会后撤拉开的程度。在刀尖碰触到佐疫身体的刹那间，斩岛又看到了那只盘踞在佐疫胸口的毒蛇。它张着大嘴冲斩岛吐着猩红的芯子喷出毒液，发出嘶嘶的叫声。斩岛直视那条毒蛇，将金切的刀尖狠狠刺入它的咽喉。  
燃烧着蓝色火焰的长刀穿过佐疫的胸口直到刀柄都要没入。在金切的刀尖上，一道红色的咒符像是一坨纠缠在一起的蚯蚓一样扭动伸缩。接着，那坨丑陋而扭曲的东西被金切刀身上的蓝色火焰引燃，很快就被烧成一缕青烟消散在空中。  
“zh……斩……岛……”  
有不同于自己血液的温热液体滴落到斩岛的肩膀上浸透他的制服。斩岛极力克制着自己不要转头去看那个颤抖破碎的声音，因为他知道，此时自己一旦看到佐疫的脸，一定会再也控制不住自己，立刻将所有伤害过佐疫的人，不论生者还是亡者，全部统统送入地狱的最底层。  
斩岛松开左手搂住佐疫，把他的身体压向自己，然后抽出金切。从佐疫心脏喷涌而出的血液晕染上了斩岛的胸膛。他抱住佐疫轻声呢喃：“睡吧，佐疫，好好休息吧。噩梦已经结束了。所以，安心睡吧。”  
如同是得到了可靠的保证，一直紧绷着颤抖的佐疫终于放松下来，身体完全依靠在斩岛身上倒了下去。斩岛顺势蹲下来调整了一个能够让佐疫尽量舒适的角度把他抱在怀里，即便知道此时佐疫是完全没有感知的，他依旧不想让佐疫感到了感到任何一丝一毫的不适。  
“真没想到竟然输了，枉费我在他身上花了那么多功夫。”阴阳师的男人毫不怜惜地看着佐疫，就像是看着什么失败的残次品。  
“趁手的兵器”，那个男人是这样形容佐疫的，也是这样形容所有的式神的。在男人的认知里，他们只是让工作变得方便的道具而已。  
“你竟敢……把佐疫……竟敢把佐疫……”男人的话最终剪断了斩岛头脑中最后一根弦。愤怒燃烧了理智，身体因此而紧绷颤抖，靛青色的火焰在斩岛周身跳跃。在阴森火焰笼罩下的斩岛面目渐渐变得狰狞，牙齿变得尖利，獠牙冲破嘴唇再也藏不住，瞳孔从圆形变成了野兽一般的缝形，尖角从额头上拔起，长出来的指甲染成蓝色变得如同兽爪一样。此时的斩岛已经开始退去人的外表，而接近于“鬼”的样貌。  
“终于露出本来面貌了么。”阴阳师的男人这样嘟囔着向斩岛发起攻击。但是所有的咒符在半途中就全部被靛青的火焰焚毁，成为一小团一小团的火焰落下来。  
“不原谅你！绝对不原谅你！”就连斩岛的嗓音，也不再是那个清冷干净的音色，而是更加低沉沙哑透露着杀伐之气。

“冷静点，不要在这里鬼化。”有一只手，像是安抚稚子一般地轻轻按上一下斩岛的脑袋。端烟杆的高大男人不知何时出现在斩岛身边，仿佛就是一眨眼就错过了他的登场，然而那样伟岸的身躯明明不可能不被人注意到。  
“肋角桑！”一瞬间，斩岛身上散发的鬼气全部消失了，他又变回了最初那个穿军装的青年的模样，刚刚的一切仿佛都没有发生过一样。  
肋角扫视了一眼集会的大厅，一些年长的式神纷纷地下头去避开他的目光。肋角牵起嘴角笑道：“还真是看到了不少熟面孔啊，我家孩子的事情你们应该是不知情的吧……不过看上去也的确不像有胆量隐瞒的样子啊。”  
“也就是说，全部都是你一个人的独断专行了。”肋角似笑非笑地看着眼前的阴阳师，“你也是阴阳师的话，应该不会不知道这是不被允许的吧。为什么？”  
“所谓的‘禁令’仅仅是无能和腐朽的借口而已，强者制人而弱者制于人乃是天理。而吾辈乃是强者，这不是理所当然的么？”两团黑气在阴阳师身边翻滚膨胀，渐渐变成了怪异的模样。那是用他所收集的妖怪和亡者们炼制合成的产物，并非自然形成的妖怪，而是人为的怪异而已。污秽的气息在蔓延，从阴阳师的影子里一个更浓重的阴影升腾起来，由不知名的恶念滋生而出的妖怪，已经茁壮至如此。  
“就因为这个？”肋角看着眼前的三个巨大的黑影，图了一口烟，“无聊。”  
像是在回应肋角的说辞一样，一个身影突然从阴阳师身后高高跃起。伴随着兴奋的大笑声，那三个怪异在短短几秒之内就被碎尸万段了。“什么呀什么呀！这不是很弱的嘛！”平腹颠着铲子说，“因为打败了佐疫，我还以为会很厉害。”  
“笨蛋，看就知道肯定是在佐疫再生的时候钻的空子。”田啮拖着锁链从平腹身后走过，锁链的另一头缠在那个被拦腰斩断，此时正想要躲回阴影里的妖怪身上。锁链无情地搅紧，将它生生从阴影中拉出分离，然后粉碎。  
“你的心里还真是滋生出了够难看的妖怪呢。”肋角鄙视地看着在田啮的锁链里扭动的黑色，目光一凛，那团黑色便像是被一只无形的大手压扁一样瞬间消散了。与此同时，那个阴阳师连悲鸣都来不及发出便失去了意识。  
会场的大门再次被打开，走进来的是谷裂和木舌。  
“肋角桑，这里周围被什么吸引而来的奇怪东西已经清理完毕了，也和狱都相关部门协调过了，亡者的指引马上就可以开始。”木舌这样汇报道。  
“这样啊。也罢，我们本来就只是来接佐疫回家，顺便清剿怪异而已，之后的事情就交给其他部门好了。”肋角悠闲地吐了口咽，心疼地看着负伤的斩岛和睡去的佐疫，“走吧，回家去吧。”

“佐疫，我们回家了。”

 

 

 

 

在回到狱都的公馆之后，佐疫立刻被送入了医务室。斩岛包过后也被肋角来将他叫进自己的办公室。  
“从现世交给我的线索来看，就像之前田啮推测的一样，那个阴阳师是在佐疫再生的中途将其捕获的。被捕获后一直被施加了各种各样的咒文吧。不仅身体被侵蚀，灵魂和精神也受到了严重的破坏。大该需要很长一段时间才能恢复。”肋角看着斩岛的眼睛接着说。  
“肋角桑，那佐疫他……”对于狱卒来讲，肉体上的伤痕怎样都能再生，但是精神受损的话，即便是重新复活再生，也可能会有后遗症遗留下来。  
“放心吧，你的那一刀已经彻底拔除了那个阴阳师的咒文的根系，所有的影响最后都会彻底消失。接下来，只要佐疫自己的心里没有什么负担的话……斩岛。”  
“在！”  
“你之前超额完成了不少工作，接下来的一个月就休假吧。”肋角微笑道，“去好好陪陪佐疫吧。”  
“是！非常感谢您。”  
从肋角的办公室出来后，斩岛径直走进医务室。佐疫的治疗已经结束了，现在换好了病号服，全身缠满绷带，安静地躺在病床上。之前因为阴阳师的咒文而勉强愈合的伤口，因为是超越了狱卒本身的自愈力，而之后又没能得到很好的修养，现在全部都再一次裂开了。血迹隐隐约约还会有一点两点从绷带下渗出来。斩岛轻声坐到床边的椅子上，小心翼翼地摸索刀佐疫左手。他想要执起那只手，但怕碰触到裂开的伤口，最终还是没有动作，又不甘心放弃，便将纤细的指尖轻轻攥在手心里。  
“佐疫……”斩岛看着佐疫低声呢喃，“佐疫。”  
“欢迎回来，佐疫。祝你好梦。”  
狱都的夜晚，清冷而静谧。不论是水色的狱卒还是靛蓝的狱卒，今晚终于能在熟悉的空气里获得久违的安稳梦境。


End file.
